dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Show Us, Goku! The Power of a Super Saiyan God!
is the tenth episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is September 13, 2015. Its American air date is March 11, 2017. Summary After successfully completing the ritual and becoming a Super Saiyan God, Goku challenges Beerus to another fight. They rise far above the ship, as to not harm the ship and the people on it. Nobody, notably Gohan, can sense Goku's power, due to them not being able to sense god ki, unlike deities, according to Whis. At first, Goku initially does not land a single hit due to his first experience with the form. Goku is shown flailing around due to how light his body is when he becomes a Super Saiyan God. Gohan suggests that Goku's current state is not the true power of a Super Saiyan God. Further into the fight, Goku excitedly suggests trying a Kamehameha while in this form, he launches the Kamehameha, which misses Beerus, ripping through the sea and causing the Princess Bulma to violently shake. Eventually, Goku and Beerus fly up too far away to be seen, deciding to take the battle to the stars, so Bulma gathers nearly all on the ship into her Capsule Corporation spaceship to get a better view. Meanwhile, Pilaf, Mai, and Shu are all starving, and desperate to find the Dragon Balls, until they realize they were not on the ship anymore. Pilaf starts bawling while Mai and Shu try to comfort him, until Whis finds them and informs them that he had the chefs cook more and asked the gang to join him. As Goku gets used to the new form, he has not yet able to control his movements and fight on par with Beerus. Beerus finally takes Goku seriously, charging a yellowish-sphere energy ball from his finger, and tossing it at Goku. Goku manages to catch it, and push it upwards, but the force of the wind pushes the spaceship to lose control and fall into the water. Goku unleashes his new powers and charges at Beerus, unleashing a barrage of punches at him. Beerus blocks all but one, and rushes at Goku. Before he can land the punch, Goku jumps behind Beerus and grabs him, and mocks him by flicking his forehead and chopping his neck, doing the same move set that Beerus did to him on North Kai's planet. Beerus remindes about them being just like each other, as they both like to return the favor. Beerus proclaims that the real battle between two gods will commence, suggesting that they were warming up, and Goku proves this even further by saying he has not yet using his full power, the real Battle of Gods is about to commence. Pilaf, Mai, and Shu are shown sleeping, huddled up against each other before the episode ends. Major Events *Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus begin their battle. **Goku gets accustomed to the Super Saiyan God's power. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan God) vs. Beerus Appearances Locations *Earth **Princess Bulma *King Kai's planet *Sacred World of the Kais Differences with Manga *Goku and Beerus fight in the sky as opposed to West City and the desert in the manga. Gallery Episode 0010.png|Japanese title card Frenzied Bulma.png|Vegeta keeps Bulma from spouting off at Beerus ThePowerOfBeerus.png|Beerus outmaneuvers Goku 5463ab356c603636ed67b7444d32f0ad.jpg|Goku charging his Kamehameha wave to fire at Beerus 9752474a47ff6e3b960446f3c81188e0.jpg|A face-off between Super Saiyan God Goku and the God of Destruction Beerus ca:Episodi 10 (BDS) pt-br:Me mostre, Goku! O poder do Deus Super Saiyajin!! es:Episodio 10 (DBS) Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga